White Horse
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: How Rose feels when Dimitri is gone. Song White Horse by Taylor Swift


**OK, I just felt like typing this, It was a random idea that came to mind. It is inspired by Taylor Swift's song White horse!! I hope you enjoy it!!**

**disclaimer: I do not own vampire Academy. I also don't own the song White Horse, Taylor Swift does. **

**Note- I know this is really far fetched, but I wanted to do some thing a little sad, because I am tired of only writing happy stuff!! Well, even tho this isn't the happy ending that everyone is looking fro, I hope you enjoy this story!! It's very sad so you are warned know!! Don't even bother flamin me, becasue it isn't going to change the story any way. If you have some nice criticism feel free to leave it. **

_**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known**_

i can't believe it. He is really gone. I killed him with my own hands. the thing that kills me is that he fought back. I mean he saw strigoi, but I would have thought he would remember me. He promised that he would always be there for me, and know he is gone. So much for a promise. I am not sure why I ever believed him, I mean I knew it was to good to be true. We don't live in a fairy-tale. I ahve never been any ones princess, and it was stupid of me to think that he would be my prince. That he would save me from myself. I never knew that you had to try so hard to keep up the act of being so strong.

_**That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around. **_

_**Baby I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;  
Now I know**_

I was always dreaming of finding that perfect someone. I finally found him and he was taken away. Oh, who am I kidding he never loved me. If he had he would have been out of tehre. He would have refused to go on the rescue mission. I was there through everything that happened, and you let me down. When his fangs slipped into your neck, I knew our life together was over. I was sad and I cry-ed over you. Baby, I have never cried so hard. I have never cried over a guy, are you glad that your the first? Are you glad that you hurt me beyond repair. Lissa and all of my friends tell me I am different. Well, I wonder how. My heart was un-broken, but now it is shattered into little bity pieces. It's all becasue i let myself believe that someone so perfect could actually love me.

_**I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.**_

I let myself believe. that was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I let myself think he loved me, worse I let myself love him. My heart finally found a reason to beat. He let me go, I truly believe he could have fought back, but no he gave up. The one thing that he would never let me do, but it is fine for him to do! I hate him, no, who am I kidding, I love him more than anyone could know. I Love him with everything I have. I will never give myself to someone so fully ever again. Forget that I will never give any part of myself to anyone ever again. If Dimitri doesn't want me than, no one will want me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK, before everyone starts freaking out on me, and flaming. I just want to let you know that, when you lose someone there is the stages you go through to get over them. When my grandpa died I was so mad at him, because he left me. So that's where I am getting the fact that she was mad at him, for leaving her. If you have ever lost any one you know how it feels. How it hurts so much to even think there name. Also i am sorry about an grammar errors, I didn't get a chance to sen dthis to my beta, becasue my computer is being stupid!!**


End file.
